Inauguracja, piosenki
Inauguracja, piosenki to dziesiąty odcinek trzeciego sezonu serialu Violetta. Opis Po tym, jak wspólnie zaśpiewali "Amor en el aire", Violetta i Leon godzą się ze sobą. Nie chcąc zostać wysłana do Afryki, Ludmiła wmawia mamie, że robiła to wszystko, bo czuła się zagrożona, że German odbierze jej mamę, z którą była bardzo blisko, ale zrozumiała, że musi zaakceptować jego i Violettę. Marco mówi Francesce, że Diego nie wie, co jest między nimi, ale jemu zależy, by między nimi było dobrze. Francesca obraża się na Diega, a potem mówi Marco, że to oni sami muszą rozwiązać problem, jeśli go mają. Francesca mówi Violetcie, że mimo dania Marco drugiej szansy, ich związek nadal ma problemy. Po zdaniu egzaminów ze śpiewu i muzyki, Alex przechodzi przez egzamin z tańca, by zdać do Studia. Mimo problemów z Miltonem, Alex zdaje egzamin dzięki wsparciu ze strony Violetty. Camila i Naty proponują chłopakom pomoc z ich piosenką na prezentację, ale oni odmawiają. Chcąc pokazać chłopakom, że są lepsze, Camila i Naty postanawiają razem napisać piosenkę na prezentację. W "Art Rebel" Maxi i Andres widzą, jak Gery patrzy na Leona, i podejrzewają, że on jej się podoba. Na wspólnym obiedzie, za życzeniem mamy, Ludmiła przeprasza ją, Violettę i Germana za swój czyn. German mówi Ludmile, że wraz z Violettą chce być częścią jej życia. Ludmiła tego nie akceptuje. Violetta mówi Ludmile, że ich rodzice mają prawo być razem szczęśliwi. Ludmiła mówi Violetcie, że nie spocznie, dopóki nie rozdzieli ich rodziców. Marcela załatwia Jade i Matiasowi pracę jako kelnerzy w restauracji przyjaciela jej rodziny, co im się niezbyt podoba. Wieczorem Diego przychodzi do Violetty i zaprasza ją, Francescę i Camilę na otwarcie "Art Rebel". Francesca odrzuca zaproszenie, mówiąc, że mają sporo spraw związanych z prezentacją, ale za namową przyjaciółek, przyjmuje je. German mówi Oldze, że Ramallo wyjechał. Olga jest tą wieścią bardzo wzburzona i rzuca pracę u Germana. Nazajutrz Milton przyłapuje Diega na rozwieszaniu po Studiu plakatów reklamujących "Art Rebel". Uważa, że Diego i Gregorio chcą ukraść uczniów Studia za pomocą "Art Rebel". Diego jest wściekły na Marca, że zrzucił na niego winę, by wyjść z opresji. Marco obiecuje Diego, że porozmawia z Francescą. Leon mówi Pablo, że napisał z chłopakami nową piosenkę i chcieliby ją zaśpiewać na prezentacji, by przekonać You-Mix do zmiany zdania. Pablo mówi Leonowi, że to nic nie da, bo decyzja You-Mix już została podjęta. Leon zaczyna tracić pewność siebie, ale Violetta go pociesza. Camila i Naty komponują na prezentację piosenkę "Encender nuestra luz". Camila mówi Francesce, że Diego musiał mieć powód, żeby powiedzieć Marco, żeby się od niej odsunął, i radzi jej, żeby porozmawiała z Diego. Antonio wywiesza na ścianie listę tych, którzy dostali się do Studia. Patrząc na listę, Alex wpada w zachwyt, bo zdał do Studia. Antonio przyznaje Alex'owi stypendium. Alex dziękuje Violetcie za pomoc i proponuje jej wspólne wyjście do kina, by uczcić jego dostanie się do Studia. Violetta mówi Alex'owi, że nie może pójść do kina, bo idzie na otwarcie "Art Rebel" ze swoim chłopakiem, Leonem. Milton mówi kolegom z pracy, że Gregorio chce ukraść uczniów Studia za pomocą "Art Rebel", ale oni nie podzielają jego opinii. W "Art Rebel" Marco przeprasza Diega za swój błąd i mówi mu, że stanął jemu i Francesce na drodze do przyjaźni, ale w taki sposób unikał własnych problemów, by zapomnieć o czymś innym, i czuje się zagubiony. Diego mówi Marco, że najważniejsze jest to, że Francesca na to zasługuje. Leon pyta się Gery, czy ona kiedyś usłyszała piosenkę "Voy por ti". Gery mówi Leonowi, że nawet zna na pamięć tekst piosenki, i zgadza się ją zaśpiewać. Więc Leon i Gery śpiewają razem "Voy por ti" i Violetta, która właśnie przyszła, zazdrośnie na nich patrzy. Alex, który też przyszedł, pyta się Violetty, czy chłopak, który śpiewa z Gery, to jej chłopak. Violetta odpowiada, że tak. Violetta zaciąga ze sobą Alexa do Leona i Gery, i cała czwórka zapoznaje się ze sobą. German jest dumny z Priscilli, że ona załatwia sprawy jego domu tak, jakby to był jej dom, i oboje zaczynają myśleć o ślubie. Zaczyna się uroczyste otwarcie "Art Rebel". Marco mówi Francesce, że nie poświęcał jej zbytnio uwagi, bo miał mnóstwo spraw, i wplątał w to wszystko niewinnego Diega. Francesca mówi Marco, że jeśli uda im się jako para wszystko naprawić, to będzie ich zasługa, a jeśli nie, to oboje będą za to odpowiedzialni. Violetta, Francesca i Camila śpiewają "Veo Veo" na otwarciu. Widać w trakcie występu, jakby Diego i Francesca na siebie patrzyli. Po występie, Francesca wychodzi razem z Diego na dwór i oboje godzą się ze sobą. Podczas rozmowy, Diego mówi Francesce komplementy. Po powrocie na otwarcie, Diego wykonuje razem z chłopakami "Are you ready for the ride?". W trakcie występu, Leon znów ma mdłości, co zauważają Violetta i Diego. Leon mdleje na scenie. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Sezon 3